Searing Through Nexus
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: Imigie's time in the WWE has been fairly easy until she is stumped in her tracks by a sudden reunion of an old faction called Nexus. She now has two choices, to join Nexus or to be tossed around. Only one match can determine that but she isn't alone. She has to meet the leader of Nexus, Wade Barrett, one on one. Can she defeat him?
1. Welcome

*Bad News Barrett's POV*

It's Monday Night Raw and I had finished getting myself prepared. I was in the locker room with Skip, Darren Young, David Otunga, Michael Tarver, Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. It was official. The first Nexus was finally reuniting and I had more plans for us.

We were putting on our Nexus attire, feeling excited about this. Good old Nexus, now finally reuniting because many people have been wanting to see that happen.

"Hey Wade," Skip said. "Are we going to take out Supermans like Cena? Plenty of men out there to convince to join us."

I shook my head. "No Skip," I replied.

"What about Dean Ambrose?" Darren Young asked.

"Roman Reigns?" Michael Tarver asked.

"Daniel Bryan?" Health Slater asked.

""Seth Rollins?" Justin Gabriel asked.

"Erick Rowan?" David Otunga asked.

They all had it wrong. We have already been passed Cena and Bryan, Rowan is a creep, Seth will be smart enough to know better, Reigns is another Superman and Ambrose is a lunatic. No way we would be able to try to get to any of them.

"No," I said softly. "Gentlemen, I think we should take someone from the Divas Division."

Their eyes widened in surprise. They decided to make suggestions.

"AJ?" I shook my head. As far as I know, AJ was nuts.

"Natalya?" No quite.

"Eva Marie?" No way, she's a Barbie doll.

"None of them," I shouted. "No blondes, no crazy chicks and no one from NXT. This girl who I'm thinking about is different. Perfect black hair with a beautiful body. Gorgeous woman, she'll be perfect with us. Believe me. We'll hunt her down after her match."

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

I was already at the curtain, waiting for my match again Alicia Fox. Alicia was in front of me. She turned to me, looking excited.

"Girl, you can do this," she said.

I smiled as she turned to the front and headed to the arena and in to the ring. I smiled as I itched closer to the curtain and waited patiently for my entrance.


	2. Nexus Reunited

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, SearingSorrow imigie!"

My time, my fight, my home.

I was getting ready for my match against my very first opponent on the main roster. The crowd was cheering for me when I came out.

A smile was shown on my face as I quickly entered the ring, saying hello to some fans in the process. It felt amazing to do this with them.

I stood by a random turnbuckle, waiting patiently for my fellow female opponent to face me.

Some unfamiliar music interrupted my thoughts... well, I thought it was unfamiliar. I recognized the song but that wasn't what caught me off guard.

What caught me off guard was seeing seven men, wearing shirts with an "N," walking down the ramp as boos errupted the building.

What the hell? This wasn't part of the plan!

I didn't understand why they were coming out instead of someone like Cameron, Alicia Fox, Eva Marie annd other Divas.

I didn't understand what was happening at all.

The seven men entered the ring, one of them held a microphone in his hand. I noticed that he had perfect black hair that looked like someone put a small hint of gel in it.

His beard and mustache looked quite perfect too.

I didn't didn't fall in love with his looks because I was shocked to see him and the other six men come to the ring at the wrong time.

The referee handed me a microphone as the music stopped but boos contined. They finally stopped when the man with the microphone took a deep breath to speak.

"I'd like to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Bad News Barrett. This is Justin Gabriel, Michael Tarver, Darren Young, Skip Shayfield, David Otunga and Heath Slater. We have reunited as the Nexus."

Boos echoed through the arena before I took a deep breath to speak.

"Thank for introducing yourself Mister Barrett," I replied. "But there is one question. What on earth do you think you're doing here?"

Cheers replaced the boos before Bad News Barrett spoke again.

"You see," he said. "We're trying to grow Nexus that we think we need a well suited woman to join us. Because of this, we chose you to join us. Just hear us out. You're either Nexus, or you're against us."

The boos raged once again as I pondered about this. Trying to process the words he said were something I had never expected before.

After a few seconds, I finally figured what I was going to tell him.

"I was not expecting such an annoucement coming from you," I said. "I will thank you for the offer but I'm sure there are plenty of other women who will be pleased to join you but it will not be me."

The crowd cheered as I took a step closer to him, staring at him with a hint of anger in my eyes. Despite my height, I was not afraid to get up into his face. I held the microphone to my mouth for a few final words.

"I will tell you this," I sneered. "I defy you."

I threw my microphone down as I slapped Bad News Barrett hard on the face and I quickly escaped the ring before anyone could try to take me.

I blew them a kiss as my theme song played. A sadistic smile was shown on my face as I left the arena and headed backstage to see a man standing there, looking almost shocked.


	3. The Climb Begins

*SearingSorrow imigie's POV*

"How are you going to pass through them imigie?" Cody Rhodes asked. "There's too many of them for you. They'll knock you down."

I shook my head with a determined look on my face. Why was he saying this? I might have agreed with him about how many of them there are but I was sure I could do it.

"I only want to get my hands on Mister BadNews Barrett," I replied. "I don't care about the rest of them. Only Barrett's fall will affect the others."

Cody's look of concern didn't change but at this point, I only wanted Barrett.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Cody asked. "He's a tough guy. I'd hate to see you fall in his hands."

"I am sure," I said with a determined tone in my voice. "He wants me to join the Nexus. I want him to know that I am not joining him. He can can do whatever he wants to me but I will remain resistant to join him."

Cody seemed to ease a little as I kept the serious expression that was clearly shown on my face.

"Okay imigie," he said with a bit of a more convincing tone in his voice. "I trust you on this. This may be a fight that's really away from the Divas but I am sure you can fight more Superstars than how many Superstars AJ Lee has kissed."

I couldn't help but smile at this and almost laugh. Cody seemed to be a really nice guy and I was surprised that he was trusting me to start up a feud with Wade Barrett. After all, it wasn't about being a show off to the rest of the Divas. It was about making a bigger impact in the Divas division with a twist.

It made me happy to hear that Cody seemed to believe in me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see BadNews Barrett come to pull me and bang me into a wall then finished me off with a Bull Hammer knockout. The world around me went black as I was unsure what was happening.

"Why don't you keep your hands of of her?" It was Cody's voice I heard. "I know you're upset that she won't join you but she doesn't deserve this."

"Shut up Rhodes!" Barrett shouted. "I don't want a Diva from NXT at all. The Bellas, Summer Rae and others are not my type, Eva Marie botches and AJ Lee is a lunatic. I saw that imigie is the only Diva who I would like to join us. I tell you, she's perfect for us. But becauss she refuses to join us, I may have try harder in order to get her to join us."

At that moment, I slowly opened my eyes and saw BadNews Barret and Cody Rhodes, standing tall on either side of me. I didn't make a sound.

"Wade!" Cody said angrily. "You're making a big mistake. She will never join you. If you think otherwise, I would sure be glad to fight you to prove you wrong."

"No!" I shouted as I stood up, shocking both Cody amd Wade. "Wade, I will fight you, at Payback. I hear there's a new championship called the Unisex Championship. I challenge you for the Unisex Championship at Payback. This is will also determine the fate of Nexus. If you win, Nexus continues. If I win, Nexus is done!"

The looks on Cody and Wade's faces were shocked. They couldn't believe I was offering to take such a sacrifice in order to help us win.

"Are you sure imi?" Cody asked. "I'm not so sure you can do this. BadNews Barrett is what we're talking about. This is something we worry about. He could really take you down at an instant."

"Please listen," I pleaded. "I know this is a risk I am taking but this means so more than what you think. I want to make a different for the Divas division. Divas can fight men. It's just that we need to show it."

"Cody," Wade said. "She's right. She'll teach a woman to fight me. Win or lose, she'll teach that. Perhaps, this could be a big change in the Divas division."

I put a smile on my face and Cody seemed to loosen up a bit. I knew this would be the right choice for me to do and I had no regrets. I turned to Barrett and smiled before delivering a hard slap to him before retreating back to the Divas locker room. As far as I was concerned, I wasn't afraid to make this big of a step to even think about fighting against Bad News Barrett.


	4. Nexus Or Sorrow

*Imigie's POV*

There was no telling that I regretted being the one to stand up for myself against Nexus. They wanted me but I knew that deep inside, I wasn't the one for them. I wanted to change the Divas division and call it the women's division.

I was standing by the guerrilla, eagerly waiting for my match against AJ Lee. It was just two weeks until Payback. I was gonna show Barrett a faction so strong has its weaknesses.

My theme song played first as I got into the arena that was filled with cheers.

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Austin, Texas, Imigie!"

I got into the ring, ready for a fight. I would show him so much. This match would definitely prove it.

My theme song ended then AJ Lee's theme song played. The audience went into a chorus of boos.

"And her opponent, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!"

I kept my eye on AJ, serious about what was going to happen. I wasn't going to back down.

AJ's theme song ended and the match bell rang. I immediately elbowed AJ then kicked her.

I pinned her but she kicked out at two. AJ began to stand up slowly then blew me a kiss but I pushed her down instantly. I was not here to play any games.

"I'm not playing with you AJ!" I said to her.

I was about to pick her up for an Alabama Slam when I suddenly heard a familiar song. The rest of Nexus was here.

AJ backed away then got out of the ring and ran backstage. I guess she wanted nothing to do with them.

I just stood there, eyes wide and unsure what had just happened.

Bad News Barrett got up from the commentary table and walked into the ring, looking rather pissed.

The other Nexus members began to surround us and I was starting to feel a cold chill down my spine. I honestly didn't know why.

The Nexus theme song stopped playing as Justin Gabriel and Michael Tarver opened the circle. Tarver stood behind Barrett while Justin Gabriel stood behind me.

There was a table holding the WWE Unisex Championship belt and I turned back to Barrett, keeping my expression as brave as possible.

"It takes two women to be the man I am, Imigie," Bad News Barrett said. "Maybe you sound like a woman but your looks make you look like a child. In a nutshell, you won't be able to beat me."

The crowd booed and I instantly knew what I would tell him.

"Looks mean nothing to me," I said seriously. "It takes a solemn story and pure agonizing passion to get to this point. I promise you that."

The crowd's cheers were louder than their boos earlier which made me laugh a little bit.

"It's all a battle for the Unisex Championship belt," he replied. "I hope someday you'll join us."

I shook my head as the crowd booed, knowing the next thing I would say would end up getting ugly but that didn't matter at this point.

"Never!" I shouted as I threw down my microphone then tackled Barrett down.

He tried to tackle me down but I was much faster. After only a few punches, Barrett was pulled away by Tarver while I was pulled away by Justin Gabriel.

I pulled away from him then got out of the ring as the crowd cheered. My theme song began to play as I pointed to the Unisex title belt then pointed to my waist.

"That title will be mine! And Nexus will fall!" I cried before heading backstage.

It was just now over one week until I would take on Bad News Barrett and I was more than anxious to do so.


	5. Open Up

*Imigie's POV*

It was Smackdown and I was getting ready for an interview with Renee Young and going on commentary during Bad News Barrett's match against Sheamus.

I had just finished putting on my gear for it.

I then walked over to Renee who was waiting for me. I had arrived about five minutes early so we waited until it was time.

Renee had the microphone in her hand ready to go as the camera turned to her direction. I waited patiently, waiting for what she was going to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Imigie."

I then walked closer to her as the camera zoomed out to get me.

"Imigie, Bad News Barrett is definitely under serious pressure in the past few days since he wants you to join The Nexus," she continued. "How do you feel about this?"

I knew this question would be coming and I wasn't shy to give my reply.

"Renee," I said. "The WWE Universe know me as the hero of the Divas division as well as the antihero of the division. I am not going to let that fall just because someone wants me to join a group that is nothing but damn chaos. I do not live by havoc, pain and suffering. My version of pain and suffering are my matches. I have scathed and clawed my way to exactly where I am right now and I'm not going to let that fall apart."

Renee seemed to be nodding at me, acknowledging my words. I had a feeling that she had one more thing to ask me.

"And about your match against him at Payback for the WWE Unisex Championship," she said. "How are you feeling about it coming in three weeks?"

"I am ready for it and you better be damn sure to agree with it!" I replied, my voice turning hard before I walked away.


	6. More Talk

*Imigie's POV*

I had went into the arena with a big ass smile on my face as I sat down next to John "Bradshaw" Layfield as Michael Cole handed me a headset.

I felt pretty confident on commentary, eager to say what I needed to say. I wasn't long away from my big match for the WWE Unisex Championship.

Sheamus entered the ring as I examined very carefully.

 _You might as well take this win,_ I thought. _Barrett just won't win without Nexus until my meeting with him._

Bad News Barrett was next to enter the ring and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"And tonight, we have Barrett's opponent for the WWE Unisex Championship, Imigie here at commentary," Michael said as he turned to me.

The bell rang for the match to start and both men already started to lock up.

"Your thoughts on Barrett?" Michael asked.

"I don't think he understands what it means to wanting to fight on your own," I replied, annoyed. "I was born to fight alone and I will indeed get the job done once I beat him for the Unisex Championship."

Sheamus gave Barrett a backbreaker as I smiled.

"Get him Sheamus!" I shouted, not even caring that I had my headset on. "He needs to get my message!"

"No Imigie," JBL shook his head. "He's doing the right thing! He will prove that he'll beat you!"

I shot a dangerous glare at JBL before I said anything.

"If you want to fight alone, you will do the right thing," I insisted.

Just after I said that, everyone from Nexus began to attack Sheamus, causing the time keeper to ring the bell for a disqualification as I quickly took off my headset.

I shook my head as I got inside of the ring then first went to Justin Gabriel. He looked rather surprised to see me but before he could react, I gave him a Samoan drop.

I quickly turned to see Tarver and Skip coming towards me but I gave them a double clothesline.

I turned to see Heath Slater, David Otunga and Darren Young attacking Sheamus while Barrett was standing to the side, laughing.

I first pulled Heath Slater away then gave him a German suplex.

I then picked up Darren Young then gave him power slam.

I turned to David Otunga who looked shocked to see me there.

Without hesitating, I picked up David then gave him a powerbomb before finally turning to Wade who looked angry while Sheamus was trying to recover.

I gave Wade a small smirk before I picked him up then delivered a pumphandle suplex.

I smiled as the crowd cheered for me before my music began to play.

I was more ready than ever to show that I wanted to make sure that I would be standing tall during my match against Barrett. My message was getting through and my finger prints we're written all over it and I had no regrets about it.


	7. Vow

*Bad News Barrett's POV*

It was the last Monday until Payback. I was waiting for that itching time where I would claim the WWE Unisex Championship and finally get Imigie to join Nexus.

I was making my way to the guerrilla Until a man stopped me. I looked up to see who the man was.

"You are making a mistake," Cody Rhodes growled under his breath. "Destroying her is the last mistake you will make."

So he must have known about my plan to do to the girl on here. But I knew she would have her revenge on Smackdown.

I gave Cody a disapproving stare, definitely not having any of what he was saying here. I wasn't quite sure what was his deal was.

 _I think he might be her guide,_ I thought, slightly surprised at myself. _But she would exactly stand a chance. Her size would give me a massive advantage, unless if she did some highflying._

Something in the back of my mind suddenly told me that I was probably wrong about thinking that Imigie would be a high flyer. I thought I had remembered hearing that Imigie didn't exactly like to do high flying.

I was probably right about that. She probably mentioned that high flying is a huge ass cliché for women shorter than five foot three. At least that was my guess anyway but I was probably right for some reason.

But I knew I had a response for Cody's words. I wasn't exactly sure why he'd want any part of it, considering that all he ever did was to once walk around like some kind of divalicious superstar which always haunted me and sent chills down my spine.

Another thing he ever was someone who begged for plastic surgery when Rey Mysterious broke his nose which never failed to make me laugh internally.

I just didn't want to speak with him but in the back of my mind, I knew I had to.

"You don't know what it means," I whispered. "You won't really know until you see it happen."

Without another word, I walked away, not even bothering to talk to him. As far as I was concerned, he would sometimes be flat out annoying. Maybe he was another person added on to my list of people to have have join the Nexus!

Imigie though, was not. She was still on my list of people who should join the Nexus. At this point, I wasn't going to stop until she would agree to join. And I hoped she would join. Don't you think she would join the Nexus?


	8. Agony's Anger

*Cody Rhodes' POV*

I was beyond furious. Wade was making a huge mistake. I had tried to convince him but he refused to listen.

I was almost terrified to know what would happen. I didn't want to think about it at all because it made me sick to my stomach but I knew someone had to intervene.

No one else wanted to intervene and try to protect Imigie. Well... John Cena almost did because he had his unfortunate events with the Nexus but then he backed out because he had no desire to come face to face with them again.

Why in the hell was I the braver one to walk into the situation that my friend was clearly in the mess of?

I had my intentions to put on paper bags on the faces of the WWE Universe for their undeniable disgrace towards me but now that I wasn't pitting myself against them, an idea popped into my head.

I would call my paper bag crew and put paper bags on the Nexus and if Barrett won, I would gladly put a paper bag on him too.

I still found it puzzling that Wade would want someone from the Divas division to join Nexus?

I mean, I couldn't blame him on not picking AJ, Eva Marie or the Bellas. I did hear that there were a few girls that were going to debut onto the main roster soon. Paige, Emma and Summer Rae were ones I heard most about.

But why did it had to be Imigie? The girl who simply didn't need anyone to fight her battles and who often prefers to fight alone? That woman was a huge star, obviously surpassing AJ Lee but why her?

I shook my head as I continued down to the guerrilla and saw Wade standing there. He turned to me with a less than pleased expression on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

This was the perfect opportunity to tell him everything that had been running through my mind. I had to tell him.

"You had plenty of women to choose from from Nexus and you choose Imigie?" I asked rather aggressively. "You knew that she would prefer to fight alone!"

Wade seemed to slightly smirk before chuckling to himself. Obviously, he was taking my words as a joke and the thought of it made me sick.

"I have my reasons Cody so you can shut up and listen to me," he replied. "AJ is crazy, the Bellas should just keep themselves to reality TV, I don't have a reason to bring in any girls from NXT, Eva Marie can't wrestle and the others are just there."

I shook my head, my heart sinking at his words. Surely there were other bad girls on the roster that would fit but Wade deciding to pick the good girl made me sick to my stomach but I swallowed hard, trying to hold back vomit.

As far as I was concerned, I had enough. I was furious at Wade's decision and I was going to make him pay for it just before Payback.

"You know what Wade?" I squared my shoulders as I stared at him with a serious expression on my face. "You are going to pay for what you're doing to a top star in the Divas Division. I'm challenging you to a match on Smackdown and I have a paper bag prepared for you when I destroy you the same way that Rey Mysterio did when he broke my once dashing nose! And I will have a paper bag for you when you lose against Imigie. If you want to mess with me over the entire situation, I am sure things will not end well for you. I promise you that."

Wade seemed surprised at my words but then he nodded in agreement. Now I liked where this was going.

"I accept your challenge," he said before walking away.

I sighed of relief, glad that I finally got to get a chance to get my hands on Wade for what he was trying to do.

But suddenly, something hit my mind and I realized that I wasn't going to keep this a secret. Wade was probably going to tell the other Nexus members.

I turned and walked to the other direction to find Imigie. It was crucial to tell her what I decided to do, for her sake for when she had to take on Wade, herself.

I was suddenly so focused on finding Imigie that I didn't check my footing as I tripped over my own feet and bumped into someone who gasped.

"Oh shit," I gasped. "I'm sorry."

I turned to see who the person was and I almost had a heart attack, seeing the woman I was looking for. She smiled in reassurance.

I had to try to calm myself down before I told her anything about what was going on.

"You okay Cody?" Imigie asked. "You seem a little jumpy and a little off."

I knew I had to tell her. There was no reason for me to keep a challenge a secret. I just couldn't do it.

"I'm just mad at the fact that Wade had plenty of women to choose who would be a new member of the Nexus and he chose you," I explained, shaking my head. "But he will learn a lesson before he takes on you. I'm challenging him to a match on Smackdown."

She looked rather surprised but then nodded, as if she understood what I said.

"He clearly doesn't understand that some people were meant to fight alone," she replied, smiling.

I smiled back at her before walking away as I hid behind a stereo and a few boxes to ponder about my doings.

I had a feeling that Imigie would likely be put on commentary as well as having a match of her own.

Smackdown was definitely loaded and I was determined to get to Barrett and make him pay for everything he was doing that he thought was right.

I was ready and I was born to be ready. This was a fight I was ready to put myself through.


	9. Luck Charm

*Cody Rhodes' POV*

I had finished getting ready for my match. I had surprisingly found out that Wade and I would be in the main event of Smackdown.

Now it was serious time for me to get after Wade after he was basically torturing Imigie for the longest time and I was ready to make him pay for before Imigie finished the job.

I had just finished watching Imigie's match against Alicia Fox. Imigie practically destroyed Alicia until Alicia was left in a screaming, little girl tantrum mess.

I could see the darkness in Imigie's eyes now, like the softly innocent kindness she had completely broke apart.

There was just one more match until my match, the main event. Where I would finally get my hands on Wade.

I just waited and waited, hoping the time would finally come. I didn't even care if I felt any anxiety fill up in my lungs or the slight fear I felt internally... of losing my match. Not Wade, not Nexus, just a fear of losing my match.

I heard sudden footsteps come to me as I looked up to see the woman who was once my girlfriend. Her blonde over her brown hair easily gave it away as well as her thick and muscular build.

"Hey Kaitlyn," I whispered, trying to sound happy but I could hear the agony in my voice.

Kaitlyn cocked her head, looking a bit concerned.

"Are you okay Cody?" she asked.

I shook my head, knowing I just couldn't just lie to her. Even though we were already done and with there not be any telling if we were getting back together, I just couldn't lie to her.

"Nexus," I managed to say without choking on my words. "Have you heard about them trying to get a certain woman in the Divas division?"

She nodded, now anguish clearly on her face. It ached my heart so much to watch her expression look like this.

"Imigie?" she asked.

I nodded, anger now ripping through my veins, followed by agony. I longed for Nexus to never mess with anyone in the Divas division.

I had seen the hell they put all over John Cena back in 2010 and I hoped to never see it happen again. I couldn't bear to see them take another victim, male or female.

Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around me in a comforting manner which made me feel a lot better.

For some odd reason, I wanted to get back with Kaitlyn. I loved the way she smiled, how she wrestled, how beautiful she looked. She was the only one keeping me sane from the situation that I was in. The only one to help me through my tortured state of mind.

I suddenly felt an urge to do something I had never done in a long time. I was starting to debate if I should do it or not.

Should I do it? Or should I just tell her?

After about five minutes, I decided that maybe it's for the best to show her than tell her.

I took a deep breath before I inched close to her face. She seemed surprised but gave me a go ahead to proceed.

The butterflies in my stomach danced away as I continued to inch towards Kaitlyn's lips. I was nervous for what the result would be but I didn't want to turn back.

At that instant, I felt my lips press against hers as I immediately went for it. A honey/minty-like scent caught my attention as I continued. Kaitlyn responded with the same thing as we intertwined with each other.

Maybe I'm just being hella cheesy but I could say this was kinda a good luck. Also, a road to help me become sane again.

I was surprised that Kaitlyn didn't even care that she must've pressed her nose against the plastic mask I was wearing but this kiss was clearly passionate. As far as I could tell, I was no Phantom like that creepy ass phantom from the Phantom of the Opera.

The Phantom was a villain who instantly felt a love and connection toward Christine. I, on the other hand was more of the hero, deeply tormented and wanted to show that my connection with Kaitlyn was coming back to life.

We finally let each other go as we let out sighs before I stood up.

"You're a good kisser," Kaitlyn said. "Even though you have that mask on."

I couldn't help but laugh until a producer called me to be ready for my match.

I quickly ran to the guerrilla, ready for my entrance because I was ready to beat up Mister Wade "Bad News" Barrett.

My kiss with Kaitlyn Definitely showed a hint of good luck and I couldn't be any happier.

My theme song came on as the crowd cheered loudly before I walked out to the arena, covering my face, showing I was a poor tortured soul.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, Cody Rhodes!"

I licked my lips furiously, ready for a fight as I made my way to the ring.

I stood there, ready for Wade to come out so I could finally get a chance to beat up Wade.

The Nexus theme song played, causing so many boos to be heard from the crowd, causing me to laugh silently but I wasn't quite sane enough to laugh out loud.

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, Bad News Barrett!"

I narrowed my eyes as I watch him come down to the ring.

I quickly turned back to see Imigie was at the commentary table. Oh, so she may have a little taste of Barrett before she actually faced him if he caused any trouble. I felt a little better at that.

I turned my focus back to Wade who was now in the ring, looking as ready as ever.

The timekeeper rang the bell then I immediately charged at Wade, tackling him to the ground and gave him a few punches.

The referee tried to back me away but I was too furious to listen. I just continued until I felt that it was enough.

"What the hell was that for?" Wade shouted.

I shook my head, anger and agony washed over my entire body, taking over me which surprisingly helped me with my match.

"You think you can hurt my friend like that?" I snapped, pushing him down hard.

I gave him a clothesline and just before I was going to get him for the Cross Rhodes, I heard the Nexus theme song turn on again.

I let go of Wade and groaned when I saw who was coming down.

I suddenly saw Imigie get up from the commentary table from the corner of my eye.

I decided to go after the Nexus as well but I noticed that Wade put Imigie away with his Bull Hammer.

I grew furious as I ran to Wade to attack him but he decided to put me at my place by doing the same thing that he did to Imigie.

I was now lying on the floor as Wade and the rest of Nexus laughed just when their theme song played.

I was angry that the other members of Nexus thought it was good to just intervene. I simply wanted to give Barrett a hard less!

I guess something had to be done to keep Nexus from interfering, maybe banning them from ringside. I didn't know but I just hoped something would be done for Imigie's match on Sunday.


	10. Ready

*Third Person POV*

The arena was quickly filling with people waiting for the show they were about to witness.

Payback.

A handful of the many people that came in decided to go possibly to grab some beers, sodas, popcorn or any other foods from the concessions stands.

Some even went to the merchandise stand to pick out any WWE merchandise which was either t-shirts, replica titles, or even a fake magazine picture with a superstar photoshopped on it.

Some people even were discussing some the matches they were easily looking forward to.

Many of them had said that Bad News Barrett verses Imigie was the match that they were looking forward to the most.

Word had spread earlier today that Bad News Barrett verses Imigie would actually be main eventing Payback, only to get many people excited. Many did for the reason that Imigie would be the first Diva to main event a pay-per view with a superstar in singles title match.

Many believed that Imigie was the true Diva of making history in recent years. Many before thought it would be AJ Lee but Imigie came really far into the scene.

One man mentioned that unlike AJ Lee, Imigie's interactions with the superstars were nothing related to romance but instead, she simply didn't mind having to wrestle one.

The fans had their posters ready for when they would get to use them.

A producer from backstage went to the audience then walked to each of he rows, asking who the fans rooted for between Barrett and Imigie.

Barely even half a handful of the fans voted for Barrett while everyone else were rooting for Imigie.

Some fans even heard some reports that the favorite to win between Barrett and Imigie was very likely to be Imigie.

More even heard some reports that Cody would be at ringside, accompanying Imigie down to the ring while Nexus would be completely banned from ringside to prevent any interference.

Those that heard the rumors about the possible rumor of having Nexus banned all prayed that it would be true.

*Cody Rhodes' POV*

I couldn't believe that it was Payback. It was weighing heavily on my mental state and that worried me very much.

I also couldn't believe that I kissed Kaitlyn on Smackdown, but maybe it was a good luck charm. The memory of it made me smile.

I just badly wanted to do it again. Kaitlyn had kept me sane throughout the entire mess I decided to put myself into. I felt more alive.

Not saying that Imigie didn't do that job but she did it as a friend. Kaitlyn on the other hand did it as more than a friend, at least that was what it felt like.

I drew a ragged, shaky breath just when I stood up and saw a woman with long, bleachy blonde hair. She looked tall and skinny, kinda built like a Barbie doll. Her long legs were the most noticeable parts of her.

She turned to me, looking as surprised as I was just before I saw her taking steps close to me. Honestly, I hadn't seen this woman before. I wonder if she was one of the girls from NXT.

"Hey," the woman smiled kindly. "I don't think we met, right?"

The air was hitched in my throat and I couldn't speak. All I could do was shake my head at her.

"That's what I thought," she replied in a rather flirtatious voice. "I'm Summer Rae by the way."

Something about her voice sounded off. Maybe it was her flirty tone but it left me an aching sense annoyance. I didn't like it.

"I'm Cody Rhodes," I managed to reply, hoarsely.

Summer Rae placed her hands on my shoulders, making a sudden chill creep up on my spine. I was clearly uncomfortable with it, not the chill, I mean Summer placing her hands on me, giving me a flattering laugh.

"Hey! Back off!" I heard a familiar voice.

I turned to see Kaitlyn who was wearing a tight fitting dress and heels. Damn, she looked beautiful. She made all of those uncomfortable feelings go away.

Summer walked away as Kaitlyn cane to wrap her arms around me. I just loved it when she did it.

Suddenly, agony, torment, anger and fear seemed to take over me on the inside. I tried so hard to not show it but in the end, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Kaitlyn," I began. "I'm...I'm scared..."

Kaitlyn didn't even reply but instead hugged me tighter, as if she were trying to protect me. If this is what a good luck hug felt like, I surely needed it, badly.

*Imigie's POV*

I had just finished putting on my gear which consisted of black cargo pants, black combat boots and a black corset which looked very similar to the one I wore two Smackdowns ago.

I tied my corset a little on the loose side because I couldn't let it constrict my movement in the ring.

The hairdressers at first wanted to straighten my hair but decided to curl my hair and tease it slightly to give me a more wild, witchy type of look.

As for usual, they went light on my makeup, a smokey eye look and only a small hint of lipgloss.

I was then finished and now ready for it, my match.

I quickly looked down then saw my hands were trembling. No! I wasn't nervous! I just was quite imaginative about my match, wondering how it would play out.

I could suddenly feel the cold air around me, causing me to shiver a bit but I refused to let that slow me down.

I was just a little cold after all, right? That had to be true!

My thoughts were interrupted when a referee came to my side, prompting me to turn to him.

"Nexus is banned from ringside, Cody will be accompanying you, and your match will be the main event of the event."

He walked away as I felt a massive sense of happiness take over me.

Surely, I would be the first Diva to ever walk into a match in a main event of a PPV with a superstar for a title match.

"A catfight is not a Diva's favorite war," I said to myself. "Battling a fellow superstar is a Diva's favorite war, if done right."

I began to hear it in my head several times, knowing that now I was going to be closing the event. I couldn't wait Not just for that but to finally get my hands on Wade in an actual match.

I was always ready an born ready. I can do it and there was nothing anyone else could do about it.


	11. Payback's War

*Imigie's POV*

My theme song, cheering crowd, I was ready. I am ready to do this!

Cody Rhodes was standing next to me, not saying a single word and I honestly couldn't blame him. He just looked rather troubled but I didn't bother asking him anything because the focus was on my match. Period.

We walked out from the guerrilla and into the arena as I felt the energy soak through me.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Unisex Championship! Introducing first, being accompanied by Cody Rhodes, from Austin, Texas, Imigie!"

I made sure to hug some of the fans because I'm one hell of a badass face, aren't I?

That was exactly what I kept asking myself when I got into the ring from the bottom rope. I then stood still, seeing a referee holding what appeared to be the WWE Unisex Championship belt.

The belt definitely had a silvery platinum on the front and on the side pads. The front showed to be a very simple design, almost an oval-like shape.

There was the WWE logo in the middle and two other designs on either side of it. One of them showed a silhouette of a man flexing his muscles. The other side showed a silhouette of a woman tilting her head back, as if she were going to drown into something.

The side plates showed the WWE logo, possibly removable for whoever was champion to get their side plate designs on it to represent who was the champion.

The strap of the belt was shown to be a jet black color, easily matching the color of my hair.

I pulled up my black fingerless gloves, showing that I was eager for the championship to be mine.

I turned to Cody who was heading to the apron and down to the ground, Agony clearly on his face through the plastic mask on his face.

I then turned back to the titantron as my theme song ended and the cheering crowd slowly died down.

The Nexus theme song blared throughout the arena and deafening boos almost noised over the song.

I narrowed my eyes to see who it was, not even surprised to see who was walking down the ramp.

"And her opponent, from Manchester, England, Bad News Barrett!"

I huffed furiously before preparing myself for the match, as if I were fretting ready to run in the track team.

I quickly adjusted my wavy locks with my free hand before putting it on the rope.

Barrett finally made way to the ring, looking almost puzzled when he seemed to examine me from a distance. That was before he changed his expression that was full of...worry? Why the hell was he worried?

If he was worried about having to battle against me just because I was a woman, he hadn't seen anything too much yet.

Even though he and I were obviously different from each other but despite that, I had a feeling that we were likely going to be even in the ring.

Barrett's theme song stopped playing as the crowd exploded into cheers over a main event they were truly hyped for. I had heard that at least half of the audience nearly fell asleep during the match before us which happened to be the WWE Championship match.

I kept my focus game on, at this point not gonna just hold back just because of immense size difference between me and him. I mean, yeah, he was a tall, lean man while I was a short petite but that didn't manner.

The only two reasons why this match was happening was to determine Nexus' fate and a title that was being introduced.

I was aware that WWE had seen these kind of titles before and the first champions happened to be males. Perhaps, if I ended up as the first ever female Unisex champion, That'd be one hell of a record, not just for WWE but for the world.

I heard the time keeper ring the bell, signaling us that it was time for our match. It was going to be real good.

I took a deep breath as I walked toward Barrett as he did the same. We gave a brief stare down before I pushed him down to the mat, hard.

He stumbled then fell on his rear, looking as surprised as I was. I guess he didn't expect me to be that strong.

He got himself up before trying to clothesline me but I ducked under his arm then went for an armbar.

I pulled as hard as I could before letting him go.

I turned to the referee who looked almost as surprised as Barrett did, maybe thinking that I was able to withstand having to wrestle him.

I then turned to Wade who had given me a clotheline, this time, successfully. It almost felt like a few bricks hit me, enough to push me down.

At that point, that was when things started to heat up quickly.

We quickly traded clotheslines, punches, dropkicks, submissions and other crazy wrestling we each had on our plates.

It was a pure back and forth match which I expected but I doubted that the crowd expected it because they were flipping out, cheering, booing and chanting crazy stuff.

I didn't blame the crowd because I was sure that Wade and I were both pretty even but one of us would have to take a little more damage to the other in order to finish the match.

How long were we in the match? How much longer would it take?

Maybe I shouldn't be asking these questions because I was so wrapped up in our chemistry in the ring.

Wade tried to go to the top rope but I quickly ran to where he was, lifted him from the ropes then gave him a pumphandle suplex.

The crowd was wildly cheering and didn't even stop which was likely a good thing. I guess our match really got them alert.

Wade then lifted me up off the ground for the Winds of Chain. Now this was going to get interesting, wasn't it?

I was down, slowly trying to get off while shaking off the pain I felt.

I noticed that Cody's expression on his face was full of shock. I thought he was having strange reactions but I turned to see Barrett pull up his glove, ready for his finishing move, the Bull Hammer.

I didn't want to get up but I had something in mind, something that he probably wasn't even expecting.

After I got up, Barrett tried to give me a Bill Hammer but I countered by dragging his arm into a takedown then put him into something that he didn't expect to happen.

I had my hands around his chin, pull his head quite high above the mat while I held his legs down with my foot. It was definitely a variation of an inverted bridging crossface, which I named, Remember Suffering.

I swore I heard Barrett screaming in agony, trying to find a way to break out of the submission but couldn't quite find it. He seemed like he couldn't find a way to get to the ropes.

I held my breath as he raised his hand slowly, before slowly tapping it on the mat, signaling the end of the match.

Wait, did I really just win this match? I could hear the crowd cheering loudly over my theme song that played once again. I couldn't believe it!

"Here is your winner and new WWE Unisex Champion, Imigie!"

Cody Rhodes came into the ring, his face full of excitement. I definitely didn't blame him.

Unfortunately, the celebration was short lived when the rest of the Nexus came down to the ring, not looking very pleased.

I turned to Barrett who had a blank expression on his face, like he either didn't know he was defeated and that Nexus was here.

All of the members except for Barrett surrounded the ring, looking unsure of what to do next. We're they really going to attack us already?

Out of nowhere, Michael Tarvor was down. I thought Cody might have gotten out of the ring to attack them but I noticed to see he was still with me.

I looked around to see who was causing this until my mouth hung open when I saw who it was that was attacking the Nexus members.

It was Bad News Barrett. The leader of the Nexus.

The crowd exploded into cheers when this happened, obviously signaling that Barrett had now turned face.

I dropped my Championship belt as I got out of the ring to help him and Cody got out of the ring to do the same.

Only Justin Gabriel seemed to back away, as if he were trying hard not to believe what was going on.

Cody had his focus on Michael Tarvor and Darren Young.

Barrett had his focus on Skip and David Otunga.

I had my focus on Heath Slater, exchanging punches before I speared him into Michael Tarvor and Darren Young, causing them all to fall down.

I then went to spear both Skip and David Otunga, causing them to fall as well.

I turned to Justin who tried to slowly back away but I got to him quicker then delivered a pumphandle suplex as Cody, Barrett and I all got back to the ring, smiled written on our faces.

I picked up the championship belt then held it up high as my theme song played and the crowd cheered once again.

Perhaps now this was going to be something new and I had to prepare myself but that didn't take long.

It was time for my new chapter as a champion. I was ready and would always be ready for the competition that would be ready to fight against me, the new WWE Unisex Champion.


End file.
